


Крыса Будет Жить

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Cannibalism, Gen, Humiliation, Loss of Identity, Starvation, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Эриза мертва, но Крыса будет жить.
Kudos: 1





	Крыса Будет Жить

Когда-то крики затихли. Значит пленника не превратили в вампира: маленькая милость от хозяина замка. Как вся милость здесь, она была лишь от шаг от издевательства.

Крыса ждала пока стихнут шаги и проскользнула в пыточную. К счастью, тут была только пыль. Кровь текла по столу, но не падал на пол. Её осталось не так много, судя по бледной кожи человека. Многие вампиры совмещали пытки с трапезой. Развлечение и еда. А когда пир заканчивался, крысы ели остатки.

Сначала Крыса тщательно осмотрела пол. Ни одной оторванной конечности или хотя бы пальцев. Жаль. Её иногда наказывали, когда она ела со стола. Это прерогатива мастеров, а не челяди. 

Крыса не могла ждать. Пленников больше не осталось в клетках и ещё немного, она станет слишком слабой чтобы охотиться. Крыса подтянулась руками и оказалась на столе. Подпрыгивать со одной ногой тяжело и невольно Крыса взвалила свой вес на ногу человека. Тот дернулся и поднял голову, перед тем как уронить её.

\- Кто… кто это?

Крыса молчала. Ведь крысы пищат или молчат, а Крыса не хотела пищать. Её убьют если увидят здесь.

Человек быстро и поверхностно дышал. В животе зияла глубокая рана. Если не боишься испачкаться, так удобно пить кровь. Она сама течет в рот. Тепло. Вкусно. Глубоко можно вонзать зубы в мясо. Крыса облизнулась и пододвинулась ближе.

\- Кто… - слабым голосом повторил человек. 

Крыса мельком глянула ему в лицо и поспешно отвела взгляд. 

\- Э… Эриза? Эриза, помоги мне.

Крыса прижалась к столу, прижала уши, закрыла глаза. Плохое имя, опасное имя. Имя существа, которое должно было бы умереть. Мертвое имя. А Крыса жила и будет жить. Крыса не умрет. 

\- Эриза, пожалуйста, я должен спасти Ирину. Она здесь, ты… ты её видела?

Мужчина должен был замолчать. Крыса поднялась и опустила лапку на шею мужчины. Под лапой было мокро. Крыса сжала.

\- Это я Исмарк, Эриза, посмотри на меня. 

Слишком слабо. Крыса сдавила сильнее. Было тяжело и мужчина все ещё пытался что-то хрипеть.

Крыса вздохнула и опустила свою морду, принюхиваясь к шее. Её зубы было сложно спутать с вампирскими. Может на неё разозлятся, но она не могла начать есть мужчину, пока он жив. Он должен был замолкнуть. 

Крыса сомкнула челюсти на шее. Слишком слабо. Она начала жевать, пытаясь прорезать артерию, сдавить трахею пока он не задохнется. Крыса вспомнила, как легко это было делать ножом, как она стояла, чтобы брызги крови не падали на её фартук. Теперь кровь текла по её морде и она фыркала. Столько грязи. 

Рука мужчины дергалась, все ещё прикованная ко столу. Крыса все ещё пыталась задушить его, закусать его. Когда он затих, она подняла морду и уставилась на человека, который отказывался умирать. 

Темные волосы, пот на лице. Человеческие, бегающие глаза. Плохие глаза. Никто не должен видеть Крысу такой. Крыса положила лапки, закрывая глаза. Ресницы трепыхались под её лапами. Крыса все ещё была голодной, но она не могла есть, пока на неё смотрели. Он умирал слишком медленно. 

Крыса вонзила когти и методично выкопала глаза из костяной чаши черепа. Мужчина кричал, но больше он не кричал её имя. Крыса едва улыбнулась. Он тоже научился, что молить о пощаде никого здесь не спасло. 

Исмарк умрет. А Крыса, тихая и незаметная, будет жить.


End file.
